Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I
Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I (b. 1118 BC) was was the 136th King of Elam and 90th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1077-1061 BC. He was a son of Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan VI and the younger brother of Emperor Idaddu-napir VIII. In 1090 he was made Viceroy of Elam by his brother on the death of his Great Uncle Inšušinak-šar-ilani. He succeeded to the throne after the death of his childless brother Idaddu-napir VIII. After his ascension he named his uncle, Prince Beli-Arik as Viceroy, and tasked him to continue with the military campaign against Aryanam-Baydjo. In 1077 he named Judah as a full member nation, however in 1076 in response, a radical Yahwist revolt against the Emperor and the "treacherous" Judaean royal family broke out in Judah, spreading from the Gilgal sanctuary, and lead by a certain Yôṯām ben Yəhôʾāš, a Priest managing the Gilgal sanctuary, who claimed to be the "One True Nasi" of Judah. Yôṯām ben Yəhôʾāš claimed that king Baruch's submission to Imperial overlordship, and membership within an idolatrous Empire, alongside Ammon and Moab was a betrayal of Yahweh and of the King's duties as the steward of the people acting in Yahweh's name. Yôṯām ben Yəhôʾāš revolt spread throughout Judah, and eventually the improvised army took the city of Gabath Saul from Judaean and Imperial forces. Yôṯām then proclaimed himself "The True King of the Tribes of Israel" and named Gilgal as his seat. Yôṯām then began the forcefull conversion efforts directed against Samaritans, and tried to exile all people of mixed Judaean-Moabite and Judaean-Ammonite ancestry from his dominion. His force even managed to invade Moab, taking the city of Heshbon where they destroyed the House of Chemosh. However, he was soon driven out of Moab by the Moabites and the Emperor defeated his army at Gabath Saul, retaking the city. Viceroy Beli-Arik, former Imperial Governor of conquered Judah, lead the force which liberated Gabath Saul. He was then sent, on the Emperor's command, to follow Yôṯām's retreating force and eventualy confronted him, with the aid of Judah's soldiers, at Gilgal in 1076. Yôṯām was defeated at the Battle of Gilgal and was given over to King Baruch for trial. Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I was actually present at the trial, the first such recorded presence of an Elamite ruler. King Baruch was also present and saw Yôṯām sentenced to death. The Emperor then commissioned a stele wherein he and King Baruch oversee the execution of Yôṯām. A copy of this stele was given to King Baruch, while the original was placed within the Imperial Palace in Susa. In 1075 he met with the ruler of the ruler of the Kingdom of Andia. Andia was a tributary of the Emperor himself, and thus theoretically outside the Empire. The King of Andia requested admission within the Empire, to better defend himself from the attacks from the Mannaeans from Izirtu. Inshushinak-sunkir-nappipir I agreed and accepted the Kingdom of Andia as a full member nation of the Empire. In 1073 he resumed his military campaign against Aryanam-Baydjo, besieging Gomishan and marching as far as Damghan. However in 1072 he was repelled by Apiwahu I of Aryanam-Baydjo. In 1071 he sent his emissaries to Edom. King Teman II, who was then on the throne for a less then a year, feared for his position and so accepted the status of the Emperor's tributary. In 1069 the Emperor began the consturction of a new Imperial Palace outside of the contemporary outskirts of Susa, completing construction in 1063 The Palace included a private chapel of the God Inšušinak, and the Emperor was the only person permitted to enter. In 1061 he ordered he removal of Prince Beli-Arik from the office of Viceroy, however he died suddenly before the order could go into effect, and was succeeded by his son Tan-Ruharater V.